sanders_sidesfandomcom-20200214-history
Roman Sanders
Roman Sanders (also known as Prince, Princey, or Creativity) is Thomas Sanders' second Side. He represents Thomas's creativity and passion, and also his fantasy and dreams. His fellow Sides are Logan, Patton and Virgil. Roman represents Thomas' creativity and fanciful side. He is Thomas' ego, his hopes and dreams and his aspirations, romantic and passionate, and is usually pitted against Virgil, an example being The Dark Side of Disney!. He also embodies Thomas's femininity, as Thomas comments in Sanders Sides - BEHIND THE SCENES Q&A!. Roman loves a lot of things traditionally considered to be feminine such as musical theatre, singing, and romance. Roman is also shown to embody Thomas's masculinity somewhat, as he plays the classic prince role. Physical Appearance Former Roman was first seen wearing a plain white prince suit with a simple red sash, along with a golden tassel drooping down from his left shoulder. His hair was brown at the time and worn swept to the right side. Current Roman's new outfit has golden tassels on his shoulders, shirt front and sleeves. He has a new emblem that also serves as his logo on his shoulders. As the standard demands, his hair was dyed purple when Thomas dyed his. He also has a katana that he occasionally brings out. Characteristics Roman is almost always cheerful, encouraging and rarely depressed. A very energetic character, he cannot seem to sit still for a long time as he needs to be physically doing something. He, much like Logan, is very hotheaded, though his outbursts tend to last in more varied lengths, often going on for a few short seconds to entire videos. He seems to be the more impulsive side of Thomas's feelings. Unlike Patton, who seems to hide his negative feelings and acts politely despite how he feels, Roman is much more open about his dislikes and opinions. He also draws parallels with Logan that are worth mentioning, like his narcissism, though he is more vain and appearance based than anything. Despite his obsession with appearances and seemingly material things, he has shown that he is more intelligent and learned about things such as art and media history, languages, and performance arts. Roman's personality is dramatic and flamboyant. He's vain and easily swayed with compliments, especially towards his appearance, and often mentions his sexuality (gay). He is afraid of letting down Thomas and the other sides and is afraid of rejection. He seems to have a never-ending supply of creative nicknames, often directed at Virgil, but he also applies them to Logan and Patton sometimes. Roman is particularly passionate and is fond of aiming for personal beauty. He is also rather naively idealistic when it comes to relationships, thinking of scenarios that could only exist in fairy tales. As seen in MOVING ON, Part 1/2: Exploring Nostalgia and MOVING ON, Part 2/2: Dealing With a Breakup, he's setting himself up for disappointment when reality fails to live up to his fantasies. Etymology Roman's name came from Romanticism, which was also linked with the individual, the subjective, the irrational, the imaginative, the spontaneous and the fanciful. Relationships Virgil It is no secret that Roman and Virgil don't get along. They are often arguing and have been called out directly by Logan in ACCEPTING ANXIETY, Part 1/2: Excepting Anxiety! and My NEGATIVE Thinking. Roman and Virgil have always been at odds with each other, however after the events of ACCEPTING ANXIETY, Part 2/2: Can Anxiety Be Good? Roman has put a visible effort into being more understanding and not insulting Virgil as much, trying to co-operate and work with him better. There have been times where they have gotten along, for instance, at the end of The Dark Side of Disney! when they ended up agreeing at the about certain messages that could be learned from Disney films, as well as Fitting In (Hogwarts Houses!), when Roman made a visible effort to refrain from insulting Virgil. Roman’s favorite thing about Virgil is that he has Thomas' best interest at heart and also that he pulls off the eyeshadow makeup. Patton Roman and Patton get along well and interact friendly most of the time. Roman has referenced to Patton in kind ways before, calling him smart and witty, giving him nicknames and allowing him to take care for him when he was 'injured' in My NEGATIVE Thinking. However, Roman has used Patton before, usually to prove a point to the others. some examples are Fitting In (Hogwarts Houses!), when he called Patton smart only to annoy Logan and MOVING ON, Part 1/2: Exploring Nostalgia and MOVING ON, Part 2/2: Dealing With a Breakup, when he acted impulsively, affecting both Virgil and Patton negatively, thinking only of the fantasies he had for ideal romance. Logan Roman and Logan don't always get along. Roman often taunting Logan and teasing him with very colorful nicknames (Logan returned this on only one occasion). Despite their differences, Logan and Roman do seem to get along somewhat, with them working together on several occasions, most notably Making Some Changes!. And though they underestimate each other, these two get along pretty well. Deceit Deceit uses Roman in order to get Thomas to lie. He directs the play, probably as a method of control over the situation. He praises Thomas in order to get him to believe that he is Patton. When Deceit is revealed, Roman expresses disgust about him, despite him being . Deceit lies to Roman and sarcastically tells him that he loves his new outfit, but Roman can't pick up on the sarcasm, which explains why he falsely believes Deceit to be nice. Roman also says after Deceit leaves the scene. Gallery Romanformer.png|Roman as he looked in the first season. Romancurrent.png|Roman's look in the second season. Trivia * In The Sanders Sides 12 DAYS OF CHRISTMAS!, Roman conjures a pen in his right hand and writes with it, even though Thomas is known to be left-handed. According to Thomas this was done on purpose because Roman represented Thomas' creative right-brain. * In a Facebook live video, Thomas answered a question about the sort of items Roman can conjure. In response, he said that Roman can conjure just about anything. * Roman, along with Logan, enjoys a particular preserve known as Crofter's. ** When in Crofters - THE MUSICAL! it is announced that Logan has his own flavor called Logan's Berry Roman is upset and hurt that he was not recognized for his love of Crofter's. * In My Personality Q&A, it was established Roman would wield fire. In fact, he shares a lot of things with the physical element of fire, as well as its astrological personality. Fire represents energy, power, passion, action, sexuality, creativity, authority, consumption and the untamed. Category:Sanders Sides Category:Pages with broken file links